California State University, Northridge (CSUN) seeks to establish an MBRS SCORE program to improve research infrastructure and research capacity. We propose to increase the number and expand the MBRS SCORE to include 11 full SCORE subprojects and six pilot SCORE projects. The subprojects are developmental in nature. With well-defined goals, clear doable plans, and adequate support to achieve the described goals, we anticipate that faculty will significantly increase their research productivity. Pilot project PIs are expected to have accumulated enough data to submit one manuscript after 1.5 years, and to submit a full SCORE proposal after three years of support. Newly funded full SCORE subprojects are expected to submit a manuscript at the end of the first year, and for each of the subsequent years that follow. After three years, newly funded subprojects will be evaluated to determine whether the PI?s research program has developed enough to submit a proposal to an NSF, NIH or USDA investigator initiated program. The proposed projects will enhance the scientific infrastructure of the University, provide opportunities for student participation, and increase participation of minority faculty and non-minority faculty at this minority serving institution. It is consistent with and will forward the mission of the University.